Pink Bows and Magic Spells
by moved1account
Summary: Imagine an evil ewok. Imagine an evil ewoks being forced to be the pet of a little girl as his only hope for survival. Will there be redemption along with the adventure and general cuteness that ensues? This storyline and OCs in it are up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I do own a certain cute little girl, a few nasty pirates, a mean trader, and neglectant clueless parents.

Authors note: Most of what the ewoks are saying are translated into basic for your (the readers)conveinence. :)

Summary: This takes place soon after the Ewoks episode: The First apprentice. At least in my mind :) watch it on YouTube. Zarrak's pretty much a Dark-side ewok. 0.o Scary.  
After Zarrack falls down into the abyss, he manages to land on a ledge . He climbs back up to find some humans there, too exhausted to fight, the Evil Overlord wanna-be fuzzball is sold as a pet to a rich powerful family on the outer rim. From evil antagonist to a little girls only "friend"...will he turn from his evil ways? Will the little affection-neglected girl finally have a friend, or will he escape to exact his revenge on Endor and break the poor girls heart? Read, review, but don't flame. With that I present....*drum roll*

**Pink bows and magic spells**

**Chapter One: Captured!**

Falling was such a sickening sensation. The wizard's stomach threatened to regurgitate his last meal, but this was the last thing on his mind. His ego was crushed. He had been defeated, but not for long. All he had to do was climb back up...and..and..well he didn't have a plan for after that, but he knew he'd get that sunstar, for it was his destiny to rule Endor! The ewok shivered. it was so much colder than in the top part of the cave, but it was better finding out whatever was at the bottom of the abyss he had meant to throw that little fool oh whats-his-name into.

He walked to the edge of the ledge that had saved his life, he had helped to though. It didn't take much concentration to change your trajectory with magic. He was just lucky the piece of rock was there. The ewok winced as he remembered his less than dignified landing, and rubbed his sore behind. The furry biped yawned, he needed to rest. When he was rested he would climb up...then ...formulate a plan! He frowned, deep in thought as he went back into the cave for some sleep...what exactly _was_ his plan going to be?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been an exhausting, three hour climb. Magic would have taken more energy, though then he would have gotten up faster. He collapsed on the ground, then heard voices.

" Who...goes there!" he sat up, and noticed his vision was becoming very blurry. _Oh, Kavark_! Two men came closer, he couldn't understand thier strange language. Who were these guys? He tried to cast a fire spell, but he was too weak. He collapsed again.

" Well, looky here! Came in for shelter from the rain, and found ourselves a fuzzy friend." said the deep grqvely voice of a fat but tall Chiss. His grab was that of what many would recognize as a pirate. He wore several necklaces made from teeth, droid fingers, and even a few organic digits. The human next to him, a young man, rolled his eyes.

" What do you want to do with him, keep him as a pet?" the boy spoke with a thick Correlian accent and much sarcasm. His fellow shipmate snarled.

" We are here to pick a those yuzzum slaves who runnt oft. Me thinks we may as well get something for our troubles." reasoned the greasy blue man with an equally greasy smile, which was as yellow as his eyes were red. The boy just shrugged. Just another slave to sell, or in this case, a pet to trade.

" I'll comm the ship to pick us up after they've got the runaways. Maybe we can sell it to some traders."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Trader eyed the fuzzy creature he had paid quite the reasonable sum for, and it looked quite miserable in its little cage. He chuckled darkly.

" Does the little fuzzball want out of his cage?" he mocked. The ewok didn't even look at him. Zarrack watched the man leave then observed his surroundings. He wasn't sure where he was, but it looked like a storage room. It was dimly lit, and there was a constant shaking. Unbeknowst to him, the shaking was coming from the engines. Of course he didn't know what an engine was.

"Psst! Over here!" He couldn't stand in his cage, so he twisted his body around to see a yuzzum.

" They grab you from your village? Tough luck buddy. Your going to end up a PET!" The yuzzum was quite old, and laughed in a very..odd manner.

" HEEEEEAAaA.. hohohohohohohohohWHOooAAAA!" He took in a breath sharply, then abruptly stopped. Zarrak just stared. He was constantly being surrounded by morons and freaks. The yuzzum didn't stop talking for fifteen minutes.

" ENOUGH!" snapped the ewok. " Do you have ANYTHING useful to say?" The yuzzum looked absolutely heartbroken, but Zarrak really didn't care.

" Sorry...it's just...I haven't had a friend in years...not one that I could talk to and understand..."

" I am NOT your friend!" Zarrak exclaimed. The yuzzum glared at him.

" Fine. Be that way, but now I'm not going to help you get out of here." With that the yuzzum fiddled with his cage lock, and got out!

" Hey! Wait!' The elderly yuzzum turned around. " I think we can help each other. I'm a wizard, but I can't cast any spells because I'm to cramped to move my hands. So if you let me out, We'll escape together." The yuzzum smiled widely, ran over , and quickly began unlocking the ewoks cage with his"special trick".

" I'm Telnor, by the way...what's your name?" Telnor asked eagerly as the ewok stpped out of his cage.

" Zarrak." he smiled wickedly then laughed. Before Telnor could ask, Zarrak had cast a sleeping spell on the yuzzum. The old being dropped to the floor and snored loudly.

" Heh heh hee" The twisted ewok chuckled at the yuzzum's foolishness. He dragged the poor thing over to his former cage and shut the door.

" Sorry." He whispered to the sleeping form without really meaning it. " But I don't need some old fool slowing me down. Goodnight!"

Now he just had to find a way to get out of the strange, shaking storage room exact revenge on the one responsible for this outrage!


	2. Escape plan status

A small chappi today. might post another later, but probably tom. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Escape plan status....Fail**

The gray ewok used his magic to open the door to the "storage room". He found himself staring up into the face of the pilot. The same man who had dared mocked him! Well, it sounded like it at least.

" I demand you release me immediately! " He pointed one fat finger up at the Trader.

The trader stared, then laughed and said something in that weirdo language of his. He then dared to bend down and picked up said ewok by the armpits!

Never disgrace a Wizard in such a manner! The ewok pointed to the man's pants.

" SIZ!" He screeched. Immediately the man's pants caught on fire.

" AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH !' He screamed. He dropped the Ewok, who made his way to the cockpit.

He was quite confused by all the lights, but concluded they must be on a boat. A really weird boat. Until he saw out the cockpit window.

" **Ee chee wa maa !** " He was surrounded by stars!

" I don't think I'm on Endor anymore." He pulled a random lever, then pushed a few buttons. The ship stopped moving, then began spinning in place!

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The ewok pushed random buttons everywhere and anywhere he saw one. Finally the ship stopped. He heard deep breathing behind him. Uh oh. He got up off the floor, then found his stomach wasn't taking the whole thing well. This time, he regurgitated in the cockpit floor, then passed out.

" UGH. This Ewok is more trouble than he's worth. And how did he make my pants catch on fire?" He dragged the Ewok back into his cage. Then accessed his computer for answers. It came up unknown, but did make a suggestion.

" Force Dampeners huh? Expensive, but ..." He looked down at his charred pants, and remembered the fire which almost burned up his...private parts. " I think the precaution is necessary."


	3. memories

Pink bows and magic spells.

Yeah, I rewrote. Please forgive the spazzness of my updates. :( Inspiration is very random with me, and I had a very long drought with this story.

Chapter Three: Memories

Zarrack awoke hours later. He was surrounded by more metal bars. He frowned and pointed a short finger at them.

" SIZ!"

Nothing. Frustrated, he tried again. He tried several other simple spells, but nothing worked. He had been stripped of his magic. He stared blankly ahead of him, he was back in the storage room, and he had a strange pain inside of him. As if someone had taken a string and cut off the connections to ....what? He didn't know, but it had something to do with his Magic.

And it _hurt_.

The Yuzzum was gone. Zarrack growled angrily and bean to pound wildly against the cage. Clattering and clanging with all his might, as if it would take the sickening pain out of his stomach.

The strange biped creature came back and yelled at him.

"Be quiet, you little fuzz-ball!" The poacher shouted. He moved the cage to the cockpit, the same place that was covered in stage lights and spinning stars. "And behave, if you want to get a good, rich family to adopt you. I won't hesitate to sell you to a _unique fur trader." _The poacher was very tall, and pale. His straight nose was more defined by his black goatee and close set eyes, as if all his facial features were lined up parallel along an imaginary vertical line down his face.

Zarrack could hear the threat in his words, and fell silent. He burned on the inside. Patience had never been one of his strong points. And could remember the many, many lecture Master Logray had given him. Yes, so annoying...He yawned and felt his body give in to sleep, and he dreamed.

_Back in the tree houses far above the ground. Wood, leaves and Yehun_…

_"Zarrack, you must not get so angry! Just keep practicing the basics and I will teach you higher levels when you are ready!" Logray and Apprentice stood in Logray's hut, which was decorated in ceremonial masks, bone, and many things Arrack wished he knew what they were. Little gray and beige Zarrack scowled and folded his short arms over his chest. _

_"Aw, come on! I can do all those tricks already! How am I supposed to become a great wizard if I can't do great tricks?" He had a high pitched voice back then that cracked during his Growing years frequently. Especially when he got angry. Logray narrowed his eyes._

_"Zarrack, you have to learn Patience is you wish to become a great wizard."_

_Zarrack was about to answer back, but he bit back his answer. His master was right, after all. He looked down in the floor in shame. "I know, I know. I just want to become strong! I want to protect..." His voice trailed off. Logray looked into the dark, sad eyes of his apprentice, lost and confused. His eyes used to be so bright and cheerful, eager to learn. The compassion Zarrack had been known for as a wokling was still evident, but it had been slowly slipping away, ever since..._

_"All right, how about you take the rest of the day off."_

_Zarrack smiled, he had a bright smile that was kilometers wide. He was known for it around the village. If there was ever a pure soul, it was little Zarrack._

_"All right!' He shouted gleefully. Logray laughed. _

_"But be sure to be at the festival tonight...and bring a friend." He chuckled. Zarrack frowned, it was different. He looked innocent, like a wokling upset that he would have to go to bed soon._

_"B-But we're just friends!" Zarrack said. "Yehun and I are just friends...for now." He added with a mischievous waggle of his furry eyebrows. He rushed out the curtain door. "Thanks, Master Logray!"_

_Logray laughed. "Oh to be young again" He mused. He went back to making a special potion for the cold epidemic._

_Meanwhile...._

_BAM_

_Zarrack slammed into something black and white. He fell on to his rear. He looked up._

_"I'm sorry...Rehun?"_

_The small, striped figure smiled nervously. "Oh-y! I'm just so clumsy...Zarrack!"_

_Zarrack sprang up and offered her a hand. "Lemme help you up, M'lady." He said in the best swashbuckling way he knew. She giggled and faked a curtsy. _

_"Why thank you, my good I ask where you were going in such a hurry?"_

_He held his hands behind his back and bowed. "If I may be so bold...might I ask the Lady a Question?"_

_She fluttered her eyelashes. A knot formed in his throat. "And, what is this question the good Sir wants to ask?"_

_He took her hairy hand in his own. His heart beat faster and faster. "Will the lady go with me to the Festival...as my date?"_

_Rehun stared at him, blankly. Zarrack's heart crumbled. She didn't like him. He'd embarrassed himself. He may as well go under a rock and die, forget about becoming a wizard, he'd be lucky to make maintenance._

_"I've waiting all day for you to ask, silly! Of course I will!" She hugged him and giggled. It sounded like a silver flute. She gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth in sudden shock. He could hardly bear it when she did that; it drove him crazy how daggone cute she was. It was just too perfect._

_" I have to go get ready! I'll meet you at my Spirit tree!" She kissed him on the cheek, giggled and ran towards her home among the trees_

_Zarrack stared after her in a daze. A smile plastered on his face. _

_"Woohoo!" He shouted and jumped into the air! He ran around in a tight circle, dancing. Random objects began to float around him. Rakes, plows, vases, were ripped from the hands of their owners. He suddenly stopped, and they all fell to the ground, some crashing and falling into pieces. He didn't notice, he had remembered!_

_"I have to get her a present!" He remembered in shock. He had forgotten the traditional giving of the gifts! Now what was he to give her?_

"Aw he's so cuute!" A deep, womanly voice shook Zarrack out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't.

"Oh, Kavark...."


End file.
